Solve for $x$ : $7x = 3$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $7$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7x}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{7}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{7}x}{\cancel{7}} = \dfrac{3}{7}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{7}$